The Simple Aoshi Misao Fic
by In Assiah
Summary: A parody of Aoshi and Misao fics I read. Misao brigns tea to Aoshi . Enough said. RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, no da, de gozaru, nyo...  
  
Authoress' notes: First of all, I'm not a native speaker, so bear with my English (I certantly wouldn't mind if you informed me about mistakes I made here :)   
Second, I really like A/M, but I've read really a LOT of that kind fics and spotted a very similar scenario for most of them.   
So here is my attempt of a parody, also this is my first fic ^_^ R/R pls!!!  
  
  
  
The simple Aoshi Misao fic  
  
  
It was a very typical, beautiful day in a very typical Meiji Kyoto. The day was so beautiful, that even Aoshi, who was sitting in the temple meditating thought about it.  
But little did he knew, someone was haeding towards the temple (AN/ now, who could that be?)  
That mysterious person was Misao. (duh!)  
She was dressed in her typical suit, which she never seemed to change. She looked up; there was a lot of stairs for her to climb to get the tray with tea to her Aoshi-sama. She sighed and began to climb, magically not spilling the tea. She finaly reached the temple and quietly opened the shoji door.  
'Aoshi-sama, I've brought your tea.'  
Aoshi turned around and noticed her presence by nodding his head.  
He realized now, that she had always been bringing him tea since he decided to stay at the Aoiya.   
She was the only person who knew about his tea addiction.  
Aoshi looked at Misao and felt IT. IT was coming, and he could not help IT.  
He began mentally saying his daily prayer :  
*Hyotoko......Shikiju........Beshimi..................Hannya........*  
and there IT was: a FLASHBACK!!!  
  
  
~+~-Flashback-10 years ago-~+~  
  
  
Aoshi was sparring with the other members of Oniwa Banshuu (that is Hyotoko, Shikiju, Beshimi and Hannya). They ware training for a very special mission of big importance (We'll never know it's purpose) when they heared a high-pitched girl's voice:  
'AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!'  
They soon saw it's source which was little Misao-chan.  
She jumped into Aoshi's arms.  
'I found you, Aoshi-sama'  
Aoshi could not help, but smile to the 6 year old girl sitting on his lap.  
  
(uh-oh, mamoru stuff coming)  
  
'Aoshi-sama, will you always be wih me?' Misao-chan asked, her BIG blue eyes sparkling.  
'Yes, I will always protect you, my little Misao-chan.'  
'Really?'  
'Mhm'  
'Oh, Aoshi-sama I love you so much, I'll always love you and be with you'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'   
'Misao-sama...'  
'Aoshi-chan...'  
'Misao-sama...'  
'Aoshi-chan...'  
'Misao-sama...'  
'Aoshi-chan...'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
'Misao-chan...'  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
  
Aoshi soon found Hyottoko, Shikiju, Beshimi and Hannya laughing at them, so he laughed too, and so did Misao. They all had a very happy time together, with Misao, who hugged Aoshi tighter.  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
  
  
~+~-End Flashback-~+~  
  
(during his flashback, Misao handed Aoshi his cup, and was about to drink her own, when she noticed him spacing out. She wanted to remind him that the tea is going to get cold.)  
'Aoshi-...!...'  
And Misao began to cough dramaticly, because she choked herself with the tea.  
'cough, cough, pfbhfbcoughfhhooo, gyahh,cough!!' (and so)  
She was triyng to grasp for some air, but Aoshi didn't notice it, he was heavily thinking.  
Coming back to reality he realized:  
*She called me 'AOSHI'. Without 'sama'.Just 'AOSHI'.*  
  
-Misao is turning red, purple, finaly blue. While Aoshi OOCs-  
  
*'Aoshi'...I liked that. Wow, like, wow she called me simply 'Aoshi'. That must mean that I ...*  
  
Misao somehow managed to stay alive with dramatic thoughts like *I must LIVE. For my Aoshi-sama. For his tea!!!* and soon regained her composure.  
She looked at her Aoshi-sama, who was staring at her, his face with no expression. He soon spoke his first word in this fic.  
'Misao...'  
Misao blinked.  
'Misao you know what?' He smiled.  
She began to be confused, her Aoshi-sama was going very OOC. 'What?' she asked.  
'I love you.'  
'Oh,that's nice. I love you too.'  
  
And they kissed, and Aoshi stayed OOC, and they got married, and they had a lot of children, and lived happily ever after.  
  
Owari ^^  
  
  
  
Gomen if it sucked, hee hee 


End file.
